Help
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The hint from Cleric Pan points to Linglan. It's perfect timing for Magda to ask for her help at the ball. Objective Beat Kelly in the Beauty Contest and talk to Linglan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +134 200 Diamond +50 Detachable Collar x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Giulolo titled "Giulolo's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, how are you? Giulolo has always been recording, and it's the first time for Giulolo to write a letter! Ah... What should I say in a letter? Have yet eaten? Are you going to sleep or did you just get up? Do you remove makeup before bed or after you wake up? The Acting Speaker often goes to bed without washing her face. And the first thing after she wakes up is not to remove her makeup but to weigh herself! I read on some ancient books that the ingredients of cosmetics are bad for the skin! But the Acting Speaker doesn't believe that... I know she is too busy talking business, running a shop and attending the balls. But she is no that tired to remove her make-up... Ah! The Acting Speaker is here! I can't let her see this! Giulolo doesn't want to get beaten! That's it... the end! *There is a beauty contest with Kelly. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Paola Family, Linglan Why did Cleric Pan ask me to find Linglan? Maid: My Lady, could I leave the invitation letter and guest list here? Magda: Give them to me... Lady Linglan is also on the list?! Maid: Yes, the footboy who delivered the invitation letter said she will attend as well. Magda: It's quite confusing. But Miss Linglan was also present at the ball last night. May be I can ask her... Story Chat 2 Kelly: Ah... Miss Linglan, please tell me! Now people are rumoring you and that... Linglan: Please stop teasing me, Lady Kelly. We just had a casual talk. Things like touching, hand holding and locked eyes are groundless accusations. Kelly: Ah? Really? But I heard that you had a conversation for 30 minutes and... Linglan: Really? Giulolo: Wahh... hmmmm... last week at the crossroads on No.33 Street, the Acting Speaker had a conversation that lasted for 30 minutes and 50 seconds with Mr. Monbar, the gentleman Lady Kelly spoke of. During the process, you locked eyes with Mr. Monbar and... Linglan: All right, all right! Giulolo, you can't be such a peeper, you know? Giulolo: It was not privacy so long there were three or above people present. There were at least five overhearing it except for me. So it was a public affair! There are a lot of people peeping every time the Acting Speaker weighs himself. So I've recorded all of the weight numbers! It's my duty to record public affairs. You don't have to praise me. I know I did a good job! Linglan: ... Magda: (Linglan's face turned pale due to anger... I should talk this with her next time...) Kelly: Giulolo, you even recorded Miss Linglan's weight! Well done! There's no better clerk like you in whole Finsel! So, cute Giulolo... Can I have a look at your little notebook? Giulolo: You want to have a look? Kelly: Yes, may I? Giulolo: Lady Kelly will take my job?! Kelly: Ah? Hey... don't cry! Linglan: *Sigh*... She breaks down every time someone talks about her job. Hmmm... Lady Ellenstein, I suppose that was enough for you. Kelly: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Lady Kelly... :Story Root 2 :Kelly: Ah! Ah! My eyes! Lady Ellenstein looks no better than me in dressing today! God! I must tell this to Madam Lashar, Lady Gotchen and Signorino Monbar... Giulolo! Don't forget to take this down! Be quick! Let me see! Oh! I'm not snatching your notebook. Don't wag your tail! :Magda: (I must win next time...) :ends Story Root 1 Kelly: What luck today! Here we have all the gossip girls! Lady Ellenstein and Miss Linglan, rumors have it that Lord Barris and you two... Linglan: I have a piece of information about the romance between Lady Kelly and the fairest elf in the Senate. How about we share the story? Kelly: Hmmm... Magda: Have I ever heard about General Maxmen before...? Linglan: The famous General Maxmen from Rayorca-- Lady Kelly's childhood sweetheart-- Kelly: Ahaha... hmmm... Lady Ellenstein, there's no better timing for your presence. I've been waiting for you for so long on behalf of some gentlemen who adore you. Here, these are their love for you. Ah, what a beautiful poetry love is! I wish I could receive some letters like these one day... I must work harder to win this! You don't have to ask me to stay. I'll take my leave now. Linglan: Heh, at least she's not blind. Giulolo: Ugh... hmmm... Speaker said she and Lady Kelly were just acquainted... PS: what is that? Good friends? Magda: ... Linglan: Never mind... forget that little fool. Lady Ellenstein, what do you want of me? Please speak your mind! I can't be more familiar with your hesitant and scrupulous look. Magda: Actually, I have something to ask you indeed... (Told the matter of the Sanctuary to Linglan...) Linglan: So that's it! Magda: You know that? Linglan: When the Paolas family came to the City Assembly to go through the formalities, they asked to get the approval documents on the same day. Giulolo: Right! They want to get it in three days! Normal conditions take fifteen days! Impolite! Linglan: Giulolo, the word impolite is not used that way. But... Miss Ellenstein, you should also understand that this matter has been submitted to the City Assembly, and I can not decide it by myself. Magda: I understand that it's really difficult to stand in your shoes... Giulolo: Don't be upset, Magda. The Ellensteins can take back the land once they regain their aristocracy. Magda: What--? Did you mean--? Linglan: ——Wait! You mean this piece of land used to be the property of the Ellensteins? Giulolo: Hmmm... It is recorded that 970 CC, the Ellensteins were banished from Finsel. According to the law back then, their property and land were transferred... the land No.4056 later became the property of the Paolas. Linglan: Oh, the Sanctuary used to be the Prayer Chapel. I didn't know that before. Since this piece of land used to be the Ellensteins, and the Paolas had a deal with the Sky Church, the Paolas has no right to determine its fate! Magda: You mean... Giulolo: I'll propose to the City Assembly to postpone the sale. At least I can buy you some time, Lady Ellenstein. Linglan: That's it. Magda: Great! Thank you so much! Acting Speaker! Linglan: Haha, save your gratitude on the feast by saying something good for my newly opened shops. I'll wait for your celebration feast! Story Chat 3 Magda: Since Linglan said that, at least she gave me some time to prepare. By the way, the patron seems to have not released any new instructions. Why not ask Mom? At least I need to be sure that what I'll do next doesn't clash with the patron's will... (But even there's a clash, I still can't sit by...) Eliza: It's so late now. What are you mumbling here? Magda: Mom? You're still awake? I thought you've been asleep... Eliza: You know it's late. Why don't you rest up? Did you forget what I said about... Magda: A lady's sleep is more precious than anything else! I'll rest now! Night! Eliza: *Sigh*... poor kid... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript